Substance abuse and dependence is a problem for a large proportion of psychiatric patients with a diagnosis of schizophrenia. The use of multiple street drugs is associated with an early onset of illness, and increased severity of symptoms, as well as poor outcome. People with schizophrenia who use drugs tend to be less compliant with medication regimes, become homeless, and have other psychosocial manifestations of their use. The Schizophrenia International Research Society (SIRS) Biennial Conference is an ideal format for discussing all issues related to substance abuse, including its underlying biology, causes and consequences. Thus, the current proposal for an R13 grant is to provide young investigators who have an interest in substance abuse in schizophrenia patients (i.e. its causes, treatments and contribution to outcome) with the opportunity to participate in these congresses and thus facilitate their future pursuit of this topic in their research. The funds will enable providing student travel awards, student participation as Rapporteurs to summarize the relevant sessions of the meeting for publications, and for providing career mentorship.